Sofia's 3rd Birthday
by Juls4Cal2
Summary: It's Sofia's 3rd Birthday and all kinds of Drama happens Arizona is dating Lauren Boswell, Callie is dating Julia Canner, and Addison n Jake are living in Seattle with Henry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Sofia's 3rd birthday Callie and Julia Canner are setting up Sofia's party under the brand new covered picnic area that has picnic tables and a grill under it at Madison Park, Callie is trying to hold down a pink table cloth while trying to grab a brick to hold it down to the table.

"Oh Sweetie, here let me help you with that." Julia says

"Thank you." Callie smiles and looks over to where Jake and Addison are playing with Henry and Sofia over on the swings and smiles.

"I can't believe she's three today."

"I know but, I'm just a little sad that Mark couldn't be here celebrating with us today."

"He's here, he's always here. He's watching her turn three and smiling from up there." Julia tells her knowing that she is just as religious as Callie is

"Yeah, I hope so." Callie says

"So what time is Arizona getting here?"

Callie checks Marks big watch that she loves and sighs "She and her girlfriend should be here when the party starts."

"Oh, You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just been a while since I have really seen her but Sofia has so."

"It's going to be alright, okay?"

"I know, I know, she's still Arizona, and I still love her, and she's still Sofia's mother."

"Yeah she is." Julia smiles understanding and respecting that Callie still shares Sofia with Arizona

"Okay, well I should probably get the grill started?"

Just smiles "Yeah maybe you should ask Jake to help you out with it?"

"I think I know how to do it but I will if I can't get it started."

"Okay."

"Okay." Callie smiles

"Oh hey so could you keep an eye on Sofia and make sure she doesn't run to close to the street. I know she is going to get excited once Arizona gets here and will run over to her."

"I'm on it."

"Thanks Babe." Callie kisses her and goes to get the grill started but walks past the cooler first where all the drinks are keeping cold and opens it "Julia!"

"Yeah?"

"Here catch, will you take some juice over to Sof and Henry they might be getting thirsty from all that running around."

"Sure thing!" She catches 2 juice boxes throw to her and smiles and takes them over to the kids

Over at the swings

"Whose thirsty?!" Julia asks

Sofia and Henry both say they are and jump off the swings to grab the juice boxes from Julia.

"Fank you!" Sofia says

"What do you say Henry?" Addison asks him

"Fank You Miss Julia!"

"You are very welcome Henry!"

"How's Callie doing, does she need any help?" Addison asks Julia and looks at Jake giving him his cue

"Okay I think I'm going to go over to help her now." Jake says

"Yeah." Addison nods

Jake walks away to go and help Callie. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Lauren and Arizona pull up to the party a little early Arizona sighs and sits back in her chair.

"Are you okay?"

Arizona just looks at her "yeah," She looks out the window tying to find Sofia and sees her playing with Henry and smiles

Lauren looks "They are cute, you have to admit that."

Arizona smiles "Yeah they are and I hope it stays that way." She looks around and spots Callie by the grill with Jake and smiles

Lauren watches her "Hey you, are you ready?"

"Yeah."Arizona smiles

"Um just a couple of things first?"

"Like what?"

"First not to touchy feely in front of Callie please she's already going to be uncomfortable as it is, second not to much kissing I don't want Sofia to see all that on her special day, and third I want to be able to actually play with Sofia a little but so I'm asking for a little bit of space please?"

Lauren smiles "Yeah sure, whatever you need Arizona. I know you need you time with your daughter."

Arizona smiles "Thank you" she says getting out of the car with Sofia's present and walks up onto the grass

Sofia looks up from playing with Henry and gasps "Mama!" She gets up and starts to run over to her

"Sofia, No!" Julia scolds and Callie looks up seeing Sofia almost run to the street but sees Arizona stop her and takes a breath of relief

"Mama you came!"

"Of course I did munchkin, I wouldn't miss your birthday party for the world!" she hands Sofia's present off to Lauren and picks her up hugging Sofia tightly giving her kisses on her cheeks

Sofia giggles

"Hey, did you say hi to Lauren?"

Sofia smiles politely "hi." She acknowledges her

"Hey Sofia, Happy Birthday!"

"Fanks!" She focuses back on Arizona because she really doesn't know Lauren all that well yet

"Hey where's your Mommy?"

"Ober der wif Jake."

Arizona looks and smiles and sees Callie who is just as beautiful as ever talking to Jake and looks back at Sofia.

"Hey Sof go play with Henry I need to talk to your Mommy and I will come play with you after."

"pomise?"

"I promise." She says putting her down and lets her run off to go and play with Henry she then makes her way over to Callie with Lauren beside her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Under the covered picnic table area Lauren puts Sofia's present down on the present table and Arizona acknowledges Callie.

"Hey Cal." She smiles

"Hey, glad you guys could make it." She says polietly

Jake watches the interaction go on.

"Oh Jake this is my..ex wife, Arizona and her girlfriend Lauren, Arizona this is Jake Reilly, Addison's husband."

Jake smiles "Arizona, it's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

Arizona smiles "Oh well, that's nice." She says and looks back at Callie

"Okay well the grill should be all ready to go when you're ready to put the turkey dogs on."

"Thanks Jake." Callie smiles and watches him walk back over to Addison, Henry, and Sofia

"Turkey dogs?"

"Oh yea well the kids are obsessed with them now and it's like the only thing they'll eat."

"Oh." Arizona just nods "Oh Jake seems like a nice guy. I'm glad Addison has finally found her person."

"Yeah, they are soul mates, they're so in love and so happy, and I'm happy for them."

"Well that's good, so do you need any help with anything?"

"Oh no, we're good I got Julia for that."

"So things are going well between the two of you?"

"Oh yeah. Callie smiles "She's great, she makes both Sofia and I really happy."

Arizona starts to get jealous and sees Julia come over "Hey Arizona."

"Hey Julia, Lauren this is Julia Canner, Julia, Lauren Boswell."

They shake hands "It's nice to meet you." Julia tells Lauren and looks at Callie

"Do you need me to do anything babe?" Julia asks her

"Yeah, if you could, can you please get the turkey dogs open and on the grill please?"

"Sure thing."

Callie smiles at Arizona "Why don't you go and play with Sofia."

"Callie"

Callie just shakes her head "No we'll talk later okay?"

Arizona just sighs "Okay." She takes Lauren's hand and they go off to find Sofia

Callie just takes a deep breath and sighs

"You okay?" Julia asks her

"She's.."

"Hey." Julia says to get her full attention and just kisses her "Just go talk to her you'll feel better about it so this whole party isn't awkward between you two."

Callie just smiles "see this is why I love you." Callie kisses her again

"I could definitely see some putting out tonight." Callie tells her

Julia just smirks and watches Callie go to find Arizona. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sofia sees Arizona "Mama come push me on the swings!"

Arizona smiles "Okay Munchkin, Mama will push you." Arizona lets go of Lauren's hands and follows Sofia over to the swings letting her get on

Jake sees her as he pushes Henry "Hey Arizona!"

"Daddy watch me!" Henry tells him

"I am buddy!" Jake tells him

Lauren smiles watching Arizona being a mother.

"Soo Callie said you guys went through a pretty rough year?"

"Oh, uh yeah we did."

"Oh well, I'm sorry about that. I hope things work out for the best for you two and for Sofia's sake."

"Thanks Jake, I hope so too because I still love being her Mom." She smiles

Callie comes over and smiles

"Mommy!" Sofia shouts excitedly

Callie smiles at her "Hey Jake will you excuse us for a few minutes?"

Arizona smiles at her

"Absolutely, go."

"Oh and can you please keep an eye on Sofia?"

"Sure thing."

Callie takes Arizona to a secluded area to talk to her privately and Lauren watches them from a distance not looking too happy. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lauren comes over to the swings

"Hi Sweetheart!" She says to Sofia

"hi." She says

Lauren smiles to Jake and pushes Sofia.

"So you're Lauren?"

"I am."

"Arizona's girlfriend?"

"Yes." She smiles

"Oh." He just nods pushing Henry

"So you're married to the famous Addison Montgomery who I have heard a lot about?"

"I am." he says in awkwardness

Over with Callie and Arizona

Callie stops them from walking and takes a deep breath with her arms crossed at her chest.

"So how are you doing?"

"Fine, I'm getting better and I'm getting help."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"How's that going?"

"Fine, you look really pretty."

"Uh thanks Julia and I have been getting up and going running at the butt crack of dawn a lot or we'd go for walks in the park with Sofia before work."

"Oh, you look skinny. Are you eating enough?"

"I'm fine Julia and I just eat healthy lots of chicken and fish and only splurge for Pizza on Friday nights."

"Oh." Arizona just nods

Callie just stands there "So how is therapy really going?"

"It's fine, I'm getting better, you don't have to worry about me. Lauren makes sure I go and that I don't miss an appointment."

"So things are really serious with you and Lauren?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well, I just want you happy Arizona."

"I am really happy, thanks."

"Okay." Callie just sighs

"So I can still have Sofia in our arrangement we made when we split up?"

"As long as you keep going to therapy and you don't miss a session I think I can work with you having Sofia 2 days a week."

"Thank you Callie."

"You're still her Mama and she loves you and needs you and I know you need her too to heal."

Arizona smiles "Thank you."

Callie smiles "Alright well we should probably get back to the party go have fun with Sofia and Lauren we'll be eating in a little bit."

"Okay, thank you again Callie." Arizona kisses her cheek

Callie closes her eyes and smiles watching her go back to the party and she goes back over to Julia at the grill.

"Everything okay between you two?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, we're working things out."

"Good. good, that's good."

"Yeah, she is still gonna see Sofia regularly on her scheduled days."

"Good, she deserves that much at least."

"Yeah I think so, Sofia needs her as much as she needs Sofia to heal, I can't just take Sofia away from her legally since we are the only 2 parents she has left."

"Good." She hands Callie some paper plates and starts helping her assemble some turkey dogs and buns 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arizona walks over to the swings and smiles

"Hey so is everything okay?" Lauren asks

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Callie and I are still going to do things like we are and as long as I keep going to therapy I can still see Little Miss here and have her 2 days a week."

"Well that's good we will have to make sure you don't miss an appointment so you don't lose her."

Arizona smiles "Thank You Lauren."

Lauren smiles "My Pleasure."

Lauren sees Addison go over to Callie.

"So that's Addison?"

Arizona smiles "Oh yeah, it is, she's one of Callie's best friends forever."

"I met her husband earlier he seems like a nice guy."

"Jake, Yeah he is."

"So is she coming to work for us?"

"I don't know."

Arizona watches a car pull up and smiles.

"Whose that?"

"That is Dr. Bailey and Tuck."

"I don't think I have met her yet."

"She's nice she's the one who got me back to work after the plane accident."

Arizona sees Tuck follow Bailey over to Callie and Addison and put the present on the present table.

"Mama!"

Arizona smiles "what baby girl?"

"Tuck!"

"Yeah I know I see Tuck, you love Tuck huh?"

"Yeah!"

Arizona sees Tuck leave Bailey's side and come over.

"Tuck!"

"Hi Sofia, Hi Dr. Robbins!"

"Hey Tuck!" She smiles

Lauren watches Tuck get on a swing next to Sofia.

"Sofie guess what?"

"What?"

"I might be getting a puppy!"

Sofia gasps "Mama can I get a puppy too pleasee?" She begs Arizona

Arizona just looks at Lauren unsure how to answer that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Addison helps Callie and Julia get the food and drinks ready for everybody.

"Hey Miranda!" Addison says and goes over to give her a hug

"Good to see you too Addison." she awkwardly hugs her back

"Hey Bailey, thanks for coming, where's Ben." Callie says

"Oh, he couldn't make it he never came up from LA last night he got a last minute 911."

"Oh that's too bad."

"Yeah, I really wanted him to come too he really wanted to be here."

"That's okay you and Tuck are here and that's all that matters." She smiles

"I'm sure Sofia is also thrilled to be playing with Tuck." She points

Bailey looks and smiles "Yeah." She says seeing Arizona and Lauren

"What is Arizona doing here?"

"What do you mean what is Arizona doing here, she is seeing her kid on her birthday."

"Whose that with her?"

"Ah, Lauren Boswell, Grey-Sloan's new Craniofacial Specialist, she's taking over Mark's job.

"Is she seeing Arizona?"

"She is and Arizona seems happy like really happy and that's all that matters to me."

Addison interupts before anything more happens.

"Hey Bailey I want you to meet my son Henry." Addison takes him from Jake's arms


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A little while later Callie calls everybody over for lunch and watches Arizona and Lauren help Sofia get some food and situated and smiles.

Addison comes over to her "Hey." she strokes Callie's upper arm

"Hey Addie."

"You okay?"

"What yeah, I'm fine..just." She points to Sofia and Arizona

"You miss her?"

"What, no well maybe just a little, but she's happy with that woman so that's all I can ask for."

Addison scoffs and rolls her eyes "That blonde please."

Callie just looks at her

"Is she really the woman you want to be Sofia's future step mother?"

"Step mother?"

"Well, maybe someday?"

"They are just getting to know each other it hasn't even been all that long and they are nowhere near ready to get married yet."

"Don't tell me you like them together?"

"No I don't but there's nothing I can do about it now.

"I can't just go over there and profess my love for her if she's not in it to win it."

"What happened between you two anyway?

You two were perfect for each other really, love birds."

"It's a Long story, so how are you Adds sorry I haven't really said hi to you yet today."

"That's okay I understand it's your kids birthday you've been busy and now Arizona and this woman that is a lot of going on."

"So have I shown you the cake?"

"Come on." Callie takes her over to the cake

"Sofia The First?"

"Sofia loves her!" Callie says with a smile and hears Sofia giggle and looks up and watches Arizona and Lauren make her laugh

Addison watches her "Has she seen it yet?"

"Not yet, Julia only picked it up this morning, but I think she's going to like it. I hope she likes it."

Addison smiles "She'll love it." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Callie makes her way over to Arizona, Sofia, and Lauren.

"Hey guys!"

"Mommy!"

"How's that turkey dog baby?"

"Good, Mommy can I have a puppy pluh..easee?"

Callie laughs and looks at Arizona

"What baby?"

"Tuck has a puppy pluh..easee?"

Callie looks ar Bailey "You guys are getting a puppy?"

"Oh, well, maybe. Ben said he would take Tuck to get one."

"Now can I have one pluh..easee Mommy?"

"We'll talk about this later Sof okay?"

"Kay Mommy."

"Have you seen the cake?" she asks Arizona

"No not yet."

"Cake?" Sofia asks

"Yeah baby it's Sofia The First!"

Sofia gasps

"You wanna come seen it?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you coming Mama?" Callie asks her

Arizona smiles and gets up and follows them over to the cake.

Sofia gasps when she sees it.

"Do you like it baby?"

"Yeah!"

Callie smiles and sees Owen and Cristina get out of thier car and sees Owen go to the trunk.

"Oh uh, distract her."

"What why?" Arizona asks her and sees Owen pull a purple little bike out of the back of the trunk.

"Oh, come on Sof lets go finish your lunch." Arizona tells her

Callie nods and goes to meet Owen. 


End file.
